Shiori
by Alasia
Summary: What if Kushina had had a daughter AND a son? Yes, Lord fourth and Kushina died but what if her daughter was sent to our world as a baby and renamed? Then she is sent back to the Naruto world to rid the ninja world of evil once and for all? Also if you have any OC's that you want me to try and put in my story, PM them to me. I'll try to use five that I think will work! 4 spots left
1. Chapter 1

X-19 Years ago-X

It was a quiet peaceful morning. The sun had just started to appear over the horizon and the birds had not yet started their early morning chirping. In a hospital room in the Village hidden in the leaves, a woman with long red hair laid in her bed, exhausted from just giving birth. Her husband, a man with spiky blond hair was sitting in a chair next to her bed. One child in his arms and the other in a hospital crib next to him. He looked up at the woman and smiled. "Kushina... A boy AND a girl..." He chuckled softly more out of surprise than anything else. "Sh...Shiori... That's my little girl's name." Kushina spoke weakly. "Shiori and Naruto... I like it." He smiled as he held shiori in his arms. His smile disappeared when an ANBU ninja ran into the room. "Lord Hokage! The nine tailed fox is attacking the village!" He laid shiori down next to naruto and kissed them both and then Kushina. He whispered something to her and she nodded as he ran out of the room. No one knew what he said to her... Because she died that night too. But now... all those secrets will be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for awhile but school had me all tied up **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's**

X-Present Time-X

I awoke to the sound of banging on my door. "Luna! Time to get up! You're gonna be late for your first day of college!" My mom yelled for, what was probably, the millionth time. I yawned as I slowly got out of bed, my long blond nair falling in waves down my back, as i replied, "I'm up mom! Be down in a minute!" I heard her sigh as she slowly walked away from my door and I walked to my closet to grab some clothes. I grabbed my black miniskirt and matching strapless black tank top and walked in my bathroom groggily. It wasnt until the warm water running out of the shower splashed on me, that I realized... I wasnt alone. But how could that be?! My mom was downstairs and my dad had already left for work. I started thinking about all those horror movies I had seen, where the water was running but no one was around to turn it on. That thought sent chills up my spine but being the curious girl that I am, I slowly walked to the shower and pulled back the curtain. I let out a silent scream (because thats all I could do, from pure fear) when I saw a man with dark black hair in a low ponytail staring at me. "Wh...Who are you?" I finally gasped. "Who I am is not important... You are coming with us. You don't belong here." Thats when I felt it for the first time. Anger. I mean, who was he to tell me where I was going and where I belonged or not? I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you." "Then I guess your mother will suffer the consequences..." "You touch her and I'll kill you!" I yelled. "Either you come with me, or she dies." I bit my lip. I didnt wanna go with this creep. But if i didnt, my mom was gonna die. "Fine... I'll go but leave my mother alo..." I didnt finish what I was saying because a sharp pain shot thru my neck and my vision went dark.

_X-Dream World-X_

_I was running. I could smell the smoke. But these thoughts and actions were not my own. I was a girl in a man's body. I had to get to them. Thats what the man was making me feel. But... Who's 'THEM'? My eyes widened when I saw the giant fox with nine tails growling and heading towards us. I had no control whatsoever and I knew I was gonna die. The man did a few handsigns and yelled, "Reaper death seal!" Reaper, what? Then everything happened so fast. One minute the fox was running toward 'us' and then the next... I finally had my own body back and the fox was gone. I looked down and the man was lying on the ground, dying. "Kushina... Naruto... Shiori... I..." He never finished what he was saying because his lifeforce left him and he died. As a bunch of people swarmed him, I felt my body begin to float upwards and I slowly started to fade._

X- Real World-X

I awoke in a forest and dawn had just started to break. I looked around. Where was I, and where did that man go? I sighed. "Well just standing here isnt gonna solve anything." I slowly walked deeper into the forest. My stomach was growling and I felt exhausted but I knew I'd definantly die if I didnt go find a town or something. Then i smelt it. food cooking over a fire. I followed the smell and sure enough, there was a campfire with food on it. I was about to walk toward it when I saw them. A boy with blond spiky hair, A girl with short pink hair, a boy with dark black hair, and a man with silver hair. "I gotta take a piss." The blond said as he walked toward the forest. "Hurry up Naruto! We gotta eat and then get back to the village!" the girl yelled. I was about to turn and leave when the man with silver hair suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes widened when he saw me for the first time. "What?" I asked. "Who are you?" He asked quietly. "I'm Luna Hayashi." I replied as I looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei! Who is that?" Naruto asked as he walked up. I couldnt say anything. All I could do was stare at him. How could this be? He had the same hair color, the same, eyes, and the same face as me (except mine is more feminine). Naruto had the same WTF look on his face that I did. The only two differences between us was that he had whisker marks on his face and I had boobs. Other than that, call me crazy but we could have passed for twins. But that wasn't possible. Yeah I was adopted but mom had found me on her doorstep in a baby carrier with a note from my birth mom saying that she couldn't take care of me. Surely this boy wasn't my long lost brother! I looked at the man named Kakashi and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Luna you must come with me to Konoha… The hokage will want to speak with you and she will be able to shed some light on some things for you." He said softly. Now this piqued my interest. Getting answers to things that I had not known before sounded good right about now when absolutely nothing made sense whatsoever. So I smiled and said, "Alright. I will go with you to Konoha but is there any place we can stop and eat? I havent eaten today." "That depends on what you want to eat." Kakashi said. "Well I really like ramen. Is there any place that serves ramen nearby?" I looked at everyone and they were staring at me. Especially Naruto. "What?" I asked as I tilted my head. Naruto was the one who broke the silence. "I love ramen too! I have some beef ramen left over if you want it!" His grin only got bigger as I nodded and he handed me a bowl. I slowly ate the ramen as the boy with black hair looked at me. "Alright who are you and why do you look like Naruto?" His eyes narrowed at me as he awaited my answer. "My name is Luna Hayashi and I don't know why I look like him but it sure beats looking like you because I don't want my hair looking like a ducks ass." Naruto laughed as a smirk crossed my lips and ooh if looks could kill, he would have killed me with one glare. Him, and that girl with pink hair that is. "Man Sasuke… She told you." Naruto laughed. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke sneered as the girl with pink hair latched onto his arm and cried, "Don't talk about my sasuke-kun like that!" "Sakura get off me!" He pulled away from her as Kakashi sighed, "Well Luna, if you're ready to go, we can get to Konoha in a few hours." I nodded as I handed the bowl to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Then I said, "Alright, let's head to Konoha." "Well since you're not a ninja, someone needs t…" He looked around and saw me running up the side of the tree and then stood on a branch. "Well? What are we waiting for?" I giggled as the others joined me. "How did you do that?" Sakura asked with widened eyes. "I've been able to do this since I was 10 years old. No big deal." "Y…yeah…" She stuttered as we all turned and followed Kakashi towards Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

No one spoke as we walked into the village but the villagers were all giving me weird looks. I wasn't sure if it was because I looked so much like Naruto, or that I dressed differently. _Maybe both. _I sighed as I followed Kakashi and the others into a tall dorm like building and started to climb a bunch of stairs. As I walked, I took notice of the things around me. The doors were all brown and made of wood, the walls were painted a neutral tan color, and there were different pictures on the walls. I didn't realize Kakashi had stopped walking until I bumped into him and I would have fell on the ground, but Naruto placed a hand on my back to steady me. I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun." He grinned as Kakashi knocked on the door in front of him. A woman's muffled yell of, "Enter!" was heard and Kakashi opened the door. We followed him inside and there was a woman with blond hair and a weird blue diamond in the center of her forehead, sitting behind a simple but huge desk with papers all over it. "Hello Hokage-sama. The mission was a success and a treaty was signed between the hidden waterfall village and the hidden mist village." "Good work." She said as she looked over at us. I saw her eyes widen some when she saw me. "Who is she?" She asked rather curiously. "I'm Luna Hayashi..." I replied as I stuck my hand out to give her a handshake. She just looked at me for a moment before ignoring my extended hand and asking, "What village do you come from? Why are you here?" I sighed and quickly explained the events of that morning. From waking up in my world to waking up here. When I was done, she asked one question, "Why do you look like Naruto?" "I'm not really sure... But I remember his NAME from a weird dream I had when I was passed out." "What was the dream?" As I slowly told her the dream, her eyes stayed focused on me but something told me that she was putting pieces together of the past that I had no knowledge of. "Luna come here and lift up your shirt to just above your belly button." She said as she stood up. I walked to her and lifted my shirt up. I watched her hand turn green as she placed it on my stomach. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling it away. My eyes widened and I heard several gasps when a black swirl appeared on my stomach. I looked up at her and asked in a shaky voice, "W...What does this mean?" "The dream you had, was of your father... He died defending this village against the nine tailed fox. He sealed half of the fox in Naruto and half into you, apparently." She replied. I looked at Naruto and he was just as shocked as I was as he asked, "So wait... Luna is my sister?" "Yes and her name isn't Luna. It's Shiori Uzumaki." I shook my head. "No... No that can't be! My mom found me on her doorstep as a baby with a note from my birth mom that she couldn't take care of me!" I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked down at the ground. "The hokage back then, sent you there for protection so that no one could get their hands on you or your power..." She spoke softly. "If that's true then... why didn't you send Naruto with me?! Why send me away?! Was I not good enough for this village?!" I turned and ran out of the office and out of the building as Naruto looked at her. "Let me talk to her Tsunade-sama... Please." She nodded and he disappeared. But getting back to me, I kept running until I found a huge open field with a bunch of trees behind it. I jumped up into one of the trees and only then did I let myself cry. So not only do I have a brother, but my birth mom didn't want me? Why? I jumped slightly when I felt an arm around my shoulders and I looked up. It was Naruto. "Hey... Are you ok, sis?" He asked softly as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes and looked down, "No... Nothing makes sense... Why didn't mom want me?" I heard him sigh. "Shiori... Mom and Dad died during the nine tails attack..." I looked at him and he too had tears in his eyes. "I was raised an orphan and called mean names all my life because of the fox being sealed in me... I felt so alone... Like a piece of me was missing." He looked at me as he smiled, "You're that piece Shiori... You're my sister and I'm gonna protect you no matter what." "Brother..." I sobbed as I hugged him and he hugged me back. We broke the hug when our stomach's growled and we both laughed. "Come on. Let's go to Ichiraku's for some ramen." He said with a grin. "Ramen? Yay!" i cheered. "heh... you're definantly my sister." He laughed as he helped me down from the tree. As we walked, the villagers gave us dirty looks and even though Naruto acted oblivious, I could tell it was getting to him. I heard someone mutter, "What's she doing with a freak like that?" That was the last straw. I turned and looked at them. "You got something to fucking say? Say it out loud!" I growled. The man stepped forward with a smirk, "I said what are you doing with a freak like that?" In the blink of an eye, I had him by his throat and I was slowly squeezing it as I grinned. "He isn't a freak. He's my brother. So I suggest you leave him alone. Got it?!" I sneered. He nodded as my grip on him loosened. "Now then... Don't you have something to say?!" "S...Sorry... Mister..." "No his name isn't mister! His name is Naruto!" "S...Sorry Naruto!" He cried as I smirked and roughly let him go. "Now beat it!" I watched him run away in terror as I shook my head and looked over at Naruto who was grinning. "What?" "Remind me to never piss you off, sis." We both laughed as we walked into Ichiraku's. "I'll have a bowl of miso ramen!" He yelled as he sat down and then looked at me. "Make that two but I want mine with extra miso!" I grinned. The chef looked at me curiously and Naruto spoke up, "This is my long lost sister Teuchi-kun!" "Long lost sister, eh?" he asked as he looked over at me for a minute before smiling. "She's pretty just like her mother was... but she has her dad's hair." He sat a bowl of ramen in front of each of us and I smiled. As we were eating our ramen, a boy wearing a hoodie walked in with a white puppy, followed by a boy wearing glasses and a shirt that covered most of his face, along with a girl with short blue hair. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. The boy wearing the hoodie looked up, "Oh hey Naruto... Who's this?" He asked. "I'm Shiori Uzumaki." I replied with a grin. Kiba's eyes widened as he said, "But… You're too hot to be related to him." His face turned red when he realized what he had said and I giggled. "Well it's true… I'm his sister." "That's right and you better treat her with respect. Ya hear me?" Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hn… Well anyways, my name is Kiba, obviously. This is Shino and Hinata." He said as he pointed to the guy and girl behind him. I smiled at them, "Hello." They muttered their greetings as I looked down and saw the little white dog. I turned and muttered something to the chef and smiled at him as he handed me a bowl. I knelt and placed the bowl of milk in front of him and spoke softly, "It's alright little guy. Go ahead." The dog sniffed the milk for a minute before he started to drink it. I looked at Kiba and asked, "What's his name?" "Akamaru." "I like that name… He's so calm and friendly too." I replied as I gently pat his head. "Yeah…" Was all Kiba said and I could tell his mind was wandering. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Kakashi walked in. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, as usual. "Hello Naruto… Shiori I have some news for you." "Hm? What is it?" "Lady Hokage has agreed to let you become a ninja if you want." "Hm… I suppose so." "then I need to test your abilities, if you have any, and then she will assign you to the proper teacher and finally a squad when you're ready." "Hey wait a minute! Why can't she be with us?!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't say she couldn't. I just said I have to test her first." "Yeah but-.." "Naruto it's ok…" I looked at him and smiled reassuringly and he nodded. We paid for our ramen and followed Kakashi to what they called, the training grounds. Naruto sat down on a bench with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata as I stood in front of Kakashi. "Alright here's how this works. This is a simple hand-to-hand combat fight. Come at me with the intent to kill or you'll fail." I nodded and got into a stance. '_Alright. Here's where all those months of Karate and Tae Kwon Do pay off… Hopefully.'_ I thought as I took a slow relaxing breath. "Annnd… Begin!" He yelled as he ran at me. I managed to dodge his attacks but I knew that I couldn't dodge forever. Sooner or later, I would have to counterattack. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I continued to dodge his attacks. When I felt, rather than saw, an opening, I brought my fist out and it connected with his chest. Then I followed it up with a barrage of kicks and hits, but to my surprise, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and before I could react, he grabbed me from behind and held a kunai to my throat for several seconds. Finally, he let me go, and looked at me. "Not too bad… You managed to last 3 hours in a fight against me." "is that bad?" I asked nervously. "It's not a measure of good or bad. You're not bad but your techniques could use some improving. Before you are on a squad, you will be assigned to a private teacher." He said as he pulled out a book. "And who is my teacher?" I asked. "I'll talk to Lady Hokage and let you know tomorrow. Just come with Naruto to our training session tomorrow and I'll introduce you to your teacher." He said. I nodded as Naruto started pulling me away. "Come on! Come on! I wanna show you my house, sis!" He yelled excitedly. I smiled as I followed him thru the village and into a broken down apartment building. His apartment was a mess! Food cartons and trash all over the floor! I shook my head and sighed. "I know… It's messy but I'm so busy that I hardly have time to clean." He said apologetically. "How about I help you clean?" "Ok!" So for the next hour or so, we cleaned his apartment. We threw away all the trash and nasty food in his fridge, we mopped the floors, dusted, and made his bed. When it came time for bed, Naruto said, "You can sleep in my bed… I'll sleep on the floor." "I'll sleep on the couch Naruto. Sleep in your bed." I replied. "Alright.. I guess." He said as he held out an extra blanket and pillow. I walked to the couch and made my bed. I looked up when Naruto laid something on my pillow. I saw a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt. "So that you won't have to stay in the same clothes all day and night." He replied as he kissed my forehead. I smiled as we said our goodnight's. I went into the bathroom and changed as I thought, _'__This is really happening… I have a brother and I'm going to train to be a ninja…'_ I smiled at that thought as I walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch. I looked out the window and stared at the moon until my eyes finally closed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well there ya go! Chapter 3-complete. Now I need your help! Who should her teacher be? I have an idea but I wanna know what you guys, as my reviewers, want as her teacher.**

**R & R!**


End file.
